The Princess III V: Time
by Bamby0304
Summary: While the guys are locked up, Scarlett makes a new friend, discovers some secrets, prepares for a wedding, and has her babies...
1. Two and a Half Months

**_lennon9091_ : Juice is a real sweetie, it's what drew me to him in the first place :):) thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this part as much as the last one!**

 ** _docsangel_ : Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last instalment :):)**

 ** _maggiescousin_ : I can't tell if you're review was angry or frustrated... so Imma just say that no, that's not the end... I'm planning on writing for every season and then possibly an added instalment afterwards :):)**

 **...**

 **Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of a mini series that's set between parts 3 & 4 of The Princess. I wanted to give a little insight to Scarlett's life while Juice is away, and his life while he's in prison. It'll be a four part series, and I'm going to tray and post each one on the next few Sundays :):)**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

 _Two and a half months._

I sat on the lounge in my house, Santana the Saint Bernard lying on the floor by my feet. I had gotten her about a month ago, two weeks after the guys were locked up. The house was just too quiet, and a puppy seemed like the perfect solution.

"Hey, you ready?" Jordan asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

He had been staying with me most night, crashing on the couch. If it wasn't him it was Ope, Kozik or Chibs. They were all worried, with everything that had happened with the Russians before. How Jax had been attacked in prison mere weeks ago.

I nodded, reaching out for him to take my hand so he could help me up. My stomach had grown more, not so big it was ridiculous, but enough that I now stuck to wearing over sized shirts and jumpers.

He helped me up, Santana on her feet in an instant. Jordan reached for her, picking her up before handing her to me, her tail wagging crazily.

"Chibs said it's still okay for her to be at the clubhouse, right?" I asked, laughing as Santana wriggled in my arms.

Walking us to the door, Jordan nodded. "He said she can stay as long as you need her to," he told me for the millionth time.

We exited the house, Jordan staying back to lock it up as I moved to my car, his bike parked next to it. Originally it was going to be Ope or Chibs himself that would be taking me, but they had a job to do today, which left me with my favourite prospect.

I waited by the car, Jordan rushing over to open the back door and taking Santana from me. He placed her on the seat, making sure her dog seat belt was on before closing the door and opening mine.

I nodded my thanks, slipping into the car. He made sure I could get the seat belt on before he closed the door and rushed over to the driver's side, getting in himself.

Starting the car, he turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded, feel nerves bubble inside me. "Ready."

With that, he drove off, heading for Stockton State Prison.

 **JPOV**

I sat at the table, placing my tray down in front of Jax. The boys all smiled and patted my back, the grin never leaving my face.

Clay looked to me seeing the excitement on my face. "Get to see your girl today!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait." I was so nervous and excited. I hadn't seen her since we got here a two and a half months ago. It was killing me. But today was the day.

At first, when I found out she was visiting me, I felt bad. I knew Jax and Clay would probably want to see her too, they're family. But when I offered the visit to both of them, they slapped me across the head, claiming I was an idiot for even asking. They were right. I needed to see her. I just couldn't wait.

"Too bad you can't get conjugal visits unless your married," Tig laughed, earning a punch to the shoulder from Jax.

 **SPOV**

I sat at the table in the open room, Jordan next to me. We hadn't brought anything with us, so the check in was pretty fast. We just sat there talking as we waited.

I'd wanted to visit sooner. Being away from Juice and the others just didn't feel right. But I hadn't been feeling well, and was dealing with a lot of crap. The garage needed constant attention too, and with a lack of helping hands, I'd found myself too busy to do much but work and sleep.

Also, moving into Tara's dad's place had taking up some time. Chibs, Ope and the guys helped me of course. We'd moved all of Juice's and my stuff from our room at the club to our new house. But then I'd shooed them off so I could settle in myself.

It hadn't taken long for me to feel lonely, hence the puppy.

There was a buzz, signalling that a door was opening. I looked up, seeing Juice heading our way, a guard close behind him. I stood, moving around the table before throwing my arms around Juice. His lips found mine, kissing me eagerly, lovingly.

Stepping back, before we got in trouble, I looked up at him, seeing his eyes fall to my stomach. "Wow." His smile beamed as he got to his knees, hand placed softly on my belly. I laughed as one of the babies kicked, Juice looking up at me with wide, excited eyes. "They kicked!"

I nodded, hand resting on his. "They know who their daddy is."

He stood, grabbing my hand before taking a seat. He nodded to Jordan. "I thought Chibs was coming?"

The prospect shook his head. "They had a job to do. I offered to take her instead seeing as Gemma's still under house arrest."

Juice didn't respond, I had a feeling he didn't really like Jordan. Instead he turned back to me. "Tell me everything."

Smiling, I did as he asked, "Well, Tara's doing good with the pregnancy. Abel's getting bigger. Chibs misses you almost as much as I do. I think Kozik might patch over. Ope and Lyla are planning their wedding, but they won't have it until you guys are out. I bought a dog-"

"What's it's name?" he asked as his face lit up even more.

"Santana, she's a Saint Bernard," I answered, seeing Jordan shake his head.

"I told her to get something a little tougher looking, but it just made her want the pup even more."

Juice, once again ignoring Jordan, smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the side. "It's perfect. You're perfect." He leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "God, I miss you so much."

"So." I leaned back. "Tell me about the guys. They're all doing okay?"

He just laughed. "Yeah, we're okay. Nothing much to tell really. I haven't had to do anything like last time with Dion." I chuckled, remembering what Tig had told me about what happened last time they were locked up. "Clay told me everyone thinks I'm his." He shuddered. "But at least I'm left alone then."

"Good... but I don't think I like the idea of my dad and boyfriend dating..." I joked, grinning cheekily at him.

He just shook his head. "It's not funny."

"Sure it is." I leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Tell Clay I said thanks for taking care of you," I told him, more serious.

He nodded, squeezing my hand. We sat there talking a bit more until it was time for me to go. I hated it, having to leave him. I could tell he didn't like it either as he held on to my hand as long as he could before the guard came to escort him back.

I watched, hugging myself. Jordan stood behind me, a hand on my back for support. Giving him one last sad smile I watched as Juice disappeared...

 **Bamby**


	2. Three and a Half Months

**_mikeysrevenge_ : I'm hoping to update every Sunday :):) **

**_lennon9091_ : Yes, the dog is super cute, and Juice is _so_ excited!  
**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

 _Three and a half months._

I lay on the hospital bed, heart racing as I panicked. Doctors surrounded me as they prepared for my emergency caesarean. Something was wrong. My body was reacting badly to the pregnancy. They had to get my babies out now.

The doors burst opened, Ope looking at me wide eyes. "Letti?!"

"Opie!" I cried.

He went to move towards me, but one of the nurses shook her head, telling him he had to leave. "I'm her family!" he yelled at her.

But the nurse insisted, leading him out of the room.

Fear washed through me at the thought of losing my babies or dying. My body shook, the machine next to the bed beeping loud as my heart rate kept getting quicker and quicker...

 **JPOV**

I was in the yard working out, Bobby, Tig and Clay talking over at one of the tables. Happy and Jax working out as well. It was pretty good day, sun out, cool breeze. No one was bugging us. Things were going good.

"Ortiz. Teller." I looked up to see one of the guards approaching us.

Sitting up I looked to Jax. He shrugged as the guard stopped in front of us. "What?" he asked them.

"Just got word a Harry Winston is here to see you," the guard answered. But we weren't supposed to get visits today. The only reason why we would is if it was an emergency. "He asked to speak to both of you, but only one can go. You two decide."

I looked to Jax as he turned to me. If this was an emergency, and it was for both Jax and I, it must have something to do with Scarlett...

"You go," he told me, though I could tell he had come to the same conclusion.

I was on my feet in an instant, the guard leading me back inside.

...

Ope stood by a table in one of the private rooms. Seeing as we weren't supposed to get visits today, the visiting room wasn't open which left the private room. He was pacing, running his hand through his hair.

Looking up at me he nodded, seeming unsurprised it was me and not Jax. "Brother." He nodded as I walked towards the table, taking a seat.

"Everything okay?" I asked cautiously, a sick feeling growing inside me.

He sighed, sitting in front of me. "It's Scarlett... something went wrong with the pregnancy-"

Panic washed through me. "Is she okay?! Are the babies okay?!"

"When I left her last, she had just gotten out of surgery," he explained. "They had to take the babies out..."

"What!?" My eyes widened. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But they're all okay, they got through it. A healthy boy and girl." He pulled out a photo from his pocket, showing me the two babies in an incubator. "Two months premature, so they have to stay in there for a while."

I took the photo, looking at the image of my babies. "They're beautiful." I smiled, relieved they were all okay.

"Kip Nathaniel Teller Ortiz, and Anna Raven Teller Ortiz," he told me.

I remembered how Scarlett wanted to name the babies Kip and Nathaniel if they were boys, or Raven and Anna if they were girls. Kip, named after Half-Sack. Her uncle was named Nathaniel before he passed. Anna, short for Anarchy, because it was through the club that we met. Raven was because of the crow on the Sons of Anarchy patch.

"The guards said you can keep the photo," he told me as I continued to stare at the image.

Finally I looked up. "What about Scarlett? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, brother. She's just resting. I have one of the prospects making sure the dog's taken care of too." he reassured me.

I had a feeling it was Jordan that he was talking about, and I frowned, shaking my head. "I don't trust Jordan with her... or Kozik. But mostly that prospect," I told him, placing the photo down. "I need you to keep an eye on him for me."

He nodded. "Done."

...

I walked over to the guys as they waited for me by my bed. Ope and I had sat there for a while as he told me how everything was going. He reassured me he'd make sure Scarlett and the twins were taken care of. I trusted him, knowing he'd treat her like a sister. She was in good hands.

"What did Ope want?" Jax nodded to me. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, pulling out the photo and handing it to him. "The doctors had to take the babies out. But they're all okay."

Jax looked at the picture, smiling down at it as the rest of the guys cheered, patting me on the back. They congratulated me, the photo being passed around.

"Kip Nathaniel Teller Ortiz and Anna Raven Teller Ortiz," I told them.

Clay grinned at me proudly, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, brother."

 **Bamby**


	3. Seven Months

**I know I've been MIA... been busy with uni and home stuff. Sorry!**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

 _Seven months._

I walked around the house, cleaning up after Santana and the twins. Four and a half months ago I didn't actually realise how different my life was going to be after having kids. Abel loved his cousins, and spent a lot of time over at my place- which of course I also offered to take my baby nephew Thomas. I hadn't had a quiet day for months now.

The guys were a big help though. Chibs, Ope and the prospects were always making the kids laugh, a sight and sound I could never tire of. Taking them to the clubhouse, it was like everything stopped for them- especially when it came to Anna, who the guys decided to call by her middle name, Raven, most of the time.

The front door closed as Chibs and Jordan walked in, taking one look at me before they got to work. Leading me to the couch, cleaning up the last of everything.

"You should rest, Letti." Chibs shook his head.

Once the twins had been taken out, things hadn't gone as smoothly as the doctors had hoped. I had been too out of it, the pain and medications messing with my head, so I can't tell you the details, but all I know is I nearly died in surgery.

I hadn't told Juice yet. Only mum, Tara, Lyla, Ope and Chibs knew. It pained me to think I could have died- and I was warned if I had anymore children it could be worse next time. But when I'd look at my beautiful babies, my girl and boy, the pain seemed to be worth it.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched the two of them finish cleaning up. "I'm not crippled. I can do this myself."

Santana came bounding into the living room, jumping up on the couch next to me where she licked my face, wagging her heavy tail. She had been laying at the twins' door as they napped, never too far from them. She had practically adopted them as her own.

"That's a good girl." Chibs ruffled her head, smiling down at her. "You keep Letti off her feet." He nodded, the dog simply looking up at him with that goofy look she had, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

"They in their room?" Jordan asked, obviously ready to get going.

Today I got to take the twins to see Juice. He hadn't seen them yet, but I had sent plenty of pictures, and every time he called I'd put them on the phone so he could hear them babble away.

I nodded at Jordan before he made his way towards their room while Chibs put Santana's lead on. We were dropping her and Jordan off a the clubhouse, while the rest of us went to Stockton.

I stood, grabbing my coat off the coffee table, pulling it over my jeans and one of Juice's shirts- I had started wearing his shirts around the house, his absence digging a bigger hole in my heart each day.

"Ready?" Jordan asked as he walked back into the living room, Kip and Anna in their stroller.

I walked up to him, taking the handle of the stroller, before nodding. "Let's go."

...

I rocked Kip in my arms, while Chibs stood next to Anna's carrier, rocking it gently, making faces down at her. I laughed, watching her look up at him. I knew he would treat her just as he had me, like a daughter.

The buzz sounded, doors opening. I stood up from the table, smiling widely at Juice as he walked over to us, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of his son in my arms.

"Oh my God." He beamed, kissing my forehead, careful not to crush his son.

I passed him over to Juice. "This is your daddy, Kip," I cooed, playing with his feet.

Chibs picked Anna up. "Here you go, mum." He nodded, handing her to me.

The twin were dressed in matching onesies, Kip in aqua blue and Anna in cotton candy pink. They had on their Sons of Anarchy beanies too, matching colours to their clothes.

Juice looked between the two of our babies, rocking Kip in his arms as he let Anna wrap her fingers around his index finger. "They're beautiful."

"Got their looks from their mum, hey Juicy Boy." Chibs laughed.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, yet Juice nodded. "I guess they're lucky then."

Kip was the spiting image of Juice, Piney had joked that I should cut his hair into a short mohawk too, once it grew long enough. But Anna, she was the best of both of us, with my golden hair, and her father's deep brown eyes- which her brother inherited as well.

Looking at Juice as he looked up at me, the weight of him being gone hit me. I felt myself tearing up, and he could see it.

"Chibs." He handed Kip over before Chibs put him back into his carrier, taking Anna from me and putting her in the other. With our arms free, Juice pulled me to him, holding me tight and close to his chest.

"I'll give you two some space." I heard Chibs say, but I didn't look to see if he had left or not.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled. "I know this is unfair, me being like this."

He just shook his head, holding me tighter. "Don't be sorry."

I let out a breath, holding on to him as I tried to keep myself calm. I wasn't going to cry, not in front of him. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." He kissed my forehead.

We stayed like that for a moment longer until I had calmed myself. Stepping back, I looked up at him, offering a small smile. He nodded, the two of us taking a seat, looking down at the twins.

"How are they, now that they're out of the hospital?"

I shrugged. "Kip sleeps most of the night, or he likes to watch Santana. He's really quiet, not fussy at all. But Anna is all attitude. She doesn't like to sleep alone, she has to be with me or Kip. She's loud, and throws things all over the place," I laughed.

He smiled back at me. "Santana's good with them?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded enthusiastically. "God, she's practically adopted them."

He laughed, leaning over to kiss my shoulder. "I can't wait to get out of here, be a family."

Leaning against him, we spent the rest of the visit, looking down at the twins, talking about nonsense. It was nice, finally being able to see him again.

 **Bamby**


	4. One Year

**SPOV**

 _One year._

I sat on Lyla's bed with Tara as Lyla showed us a few of the dresses she wanted to wear for the wedding. With the guys getting out in two months, the wedding was coming up fast. Tara and I were the bridesmaids, sticking close by to help with any major decisions.

"What do you think?" Lyla twirled in the floor length dress, a split coming up to her mid-thigh. It had one strap, falling over the shoulder to her bare back. It was nice, sure, but it wasn't her.

"Not it." I shook my head.

Tara nodded. "I agree with Lett."

Lyla gave a quick nod, slipping the dress off. She didn't have anymore to show us, meaning she'd probably be taking us shopping again- well not me, actually. I had an appointment with the doctor for the twins.

There was a knock on the door front door. I got up, checking my phone for the time. "That'll be Jordan with the kids." I leaned over, hugging Tara. "I'll see you two later." I smiled, moving to the door.

"Lett..."

I paused, looking back at the girls. "Yeah?"

They shared a look before Tara spoke again. "Is there something going on between you and Jordan?"

I laughed. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well... I mean. You two do spend a lot of time together," Tara noted, Lyla nodding her head in agreement. "I mean, I know you'd never do that to Juice, but..."

"There is the prison clause," Lyla added.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. "There is _no_ clause when it comes to Juice and me. I'm not his Old Lady, I'm just... his." I still didn't like labels. "And you both know how I feel about cheating. Jordan is just a friend, helping me out. That's it."

This wasn't the first time I had, had this conversation. Ope had asked me if there was something else going on as well. According to him and Chibs, Jordan had a thing for me. I couldn't see it, though. I just thought he was being a nice guy. Then there was mum, who noted Jordan slept over more often then not these days, but I reminded her he was always on the couch and there was nothing to it.

"Okay..." Tara sounded unconvinced. "Give the twins a hug from me."

"And me." Lyla smiled.

"Will do," I called as I headed out, the idea of Jordan and me being something else lingering in the back of my mind. _How absurd._ I laughed to myself.

...

After the appointment with the doctor, I went straight home. Apparently I didn't have all the paper work I needed, I was missing some of Juice's family records or something like that. I don't know.

So I put the twins to bed, before practically turning the house upside down, looking for what I needed. I spent hours searching the house, going through the last of his boxes I hadn't unpacked, and rummaging through the filing cabinet I had bought that held everything important.

But finally, I found it, at the bottom of some old bag Juice had kept under his bed back at the clubhouse.

I flicked through the file, making sure I had what I needed. That's when a photo fell out, somewhere in the papers about his father.

I picked the photo up, the back of it read _'Michael Howard Cole'._ I turned over the picture to see an African American man standing by a woman, who I knew was Juice's mum having seen her in other pictures.

"Holy shit." I dropped the photo, flicking through the file once more before finding a copy of Juice's birth certificate. Under the section names 'Father' sat 'Michael Howard Cole'. Juice was half Puerto Rican, half African American.

The front door opened, one of the guys probably coming by to make sure the appointment went okay.

I shoved the photo into the top draw of my bedside table, putting it under my clothes and keeping it hidden. Closing the file, I made sure there was nothing else around that would give Juice's secret up.

Kozik walked in just as I stood, everything in order. "Hey, what's with the house being a mess? You okay?"

I nodded, trying not to be seem nervous. "Everything's fine." I smiled.

 **The End...**

 **Bamby**


End file.
